The field of the present invention is ventilation systems for helmets.
Currently helmets for motorcycles and other open air vehicles generally employ shock-absorbing liners, suspension mechanisms and the like to protect against head injuries in case of impact. Such systems have a propensity to retain heat inside the helmet creating discomfort and distraction for the rider.
Air ventilation systems for helmets have been proposed. An example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,099 which uses a visor and adjacent guide plates to direct onrushing air directly into the helmet interior for ventilation purposes, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, such ventilation systems can allow the introduction of foreign objects and particles into the interior of the helmet, thereby increasing the weight of the helmet and blocking the ventilation passages. Also, if foreign objects accumulate inside the helmet, they are difficult to remove without disassembling the helmet.